


With Just One Kiss

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Dimension Travel, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gallifrey, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Leaving Home, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: A kiss. That's all it took. A cheeky girl calling herself Bad Wolf but known to everyone as Rose and a stubborn Time Lord calling himself the Doctor known to everyone as... the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**With Just One Kiss**

**1.**

“I’m the Doctor,” the young Time Lord introduced himself to the girl standing closest to him. “What is your name?”

Rose shrugged, uncomfortable. “Wolf. Bad Wolf.”

“That’s not a real name, surely?”

“Neither is yours.”

The Doctor stared at her. “But it is!”

“Does your mother call you by this name?” Rose was persistent.

The Time Lord was stunned. “Well, no, but-”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

He nodded, suddenly hit by a realisation this girl was going to be the love of his life. Not that he could properly understand the meaning of this at the time.

“See you,” the girl smiled at him innocently. “I must go.”

“Go where?” He asked.

“I don’t belong here,” Rose shrugged.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor was puzzled. “If you’re here, it means you _do!_

Rose smiled at him tensely. “Right until they notice me, that is. Which should be right about… now,” the girl was gone in a blink.

Stunned, the Doctor realised something incredibly important has just been torn away from him… But that could never be shared with anyone.

“Who was she?” The Time Lord asked the next person closest to him.

“Who? Ah, the blonde. A stranger. And you know we must beware of strangers. Our society doesn’t accept them there.”

“But she…”

“Listen to me. Don’t talk about her to anyone or you may be severely punished. It’s likely you’d be thought of as delusional and Rassilon help you then!”

“Thanks.” That was it. It was close to impossible for him to form any kind of friendship here on Gallifrey, where everybody was only concerned with themselves.

Of course, there were always people which were _not_ Time Lords or Ladies, but merely talking to them, the _lower_ kind, could earn you a bad reputation.

The Doctor has almost missed her this time, trying to make himself to feel or at least to appear like a normal, unaffected Gallifreyan. It wasn’t working.

“Hi,” the strange… Wolf girl has addressed him quietly, her soundless approach startling the Time Lord. 

“I feel we… I… Before I leave your unwelcoming planet for good, I-” The girl’s determination appeared to be faltering. “Rose. The name’s Rose,” she said, happy to do at least this little.

“Rose…” He echoed dreamily. Merely seeing her again was making him feel better. “Nice to meet you, Rose.”

"So long, Doctor," Rose winked at him.

No. This was not supposed to end like this! The Doctor wasn't going to lose her just like that!

"Wait! You can’t- Am I ever going to see you again?"

"I'd like that. But time is in a flux here on this planet. Can't promise anything. Must go home. I'm not welcome here."

"Home? Where is your home?"

"The Earth."

"The planet? How exciting!" He beamed at her. "Is it really the planet where humans live?"

"Yeah."

"Are _you_ human?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted, feeling tired about keeping her uncertainties from everyone, even from her family. "They tell me I am, but I don't know. I am the Bad Wolf," she shrugged. For once in her life, someone has given her the question directly. 

“They have accepted me here on Gallifrey at first, haven’t they? Thinking I was one of your kind?”

The Doctor blinked at her. “And now, they have changed their minds about you? Is this why you’re so eager to leave?”

“I look too human for them. maybe. It’s all right. Maybe it’s for the better this way.”

“I don’t understand,” he said. “Why can’t you stay? I could tell them you’re not a threat!”

“I’m sorry. If I’m gone for another hour, they may notice I’m missing- again-”

“What could happen?”

“I could be punished.”

“You? How?” _How is this even possible? Rose? Punished?_

“You don’t want to know, Doctor. Look, I really must go. We may never meet again and if it’s the last time I see you I- I’m sorry, I-” Rose pulled the Time Lord into a kiss, amazed at how complete it has made her feel, as if it has returned something she has never even known was missing in her life.

The second the wonderful sensation of unity was gone from her lips, Rose was shaken with a surprise anew. 

“Could I come with you, Rose?”

The girl blinked at him, stunned. “Why would you want that?”

“I hate it here,” he confessed. “Can’t talk to anyone who isn’t a Time Lord or Lady without being glared at. But what does it matter? I could befriend anyone!” _Fall in love with anyone._

“Can I come? Please?”

Rose looked at him both expectantly and fearfully. Surely, he looked human, but-

“The travelling vessel I have borrowed from… well, it can only take me back and forth once. It’s supposed to evaporate after. To put it simply, I can only return once and be stuck on Earth forever, like any proper human being. Is this what you want?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Is _borrowed_ a synonym to _stole_ in this case?” He asked openly, beaming at her.

Rose exhaled, her eyes sparkling. “I could never!”

The Time Lord smiled at her knowingly. “I have a better means to travel. I have a TARDIS! We could travel anywhere in space and time! If you want.”

Rose could see mischief on his face and giggled melodiously. “I hope you haven’t _borrowed_ it, Doctor!”

“My TARDIS is a _she,”_ he sighed, not expanding on the _borrowed_ matter. 

Rose nodded. “Of course she is!” 

“Would you like to come?” He asked her quietly, afraid of a negative response. The taste of her lips could still be felt on his and the Time Lord wasn’t certain he could live for another day without getting to feel it again. “I swear, I could bring you home whenever you want!”

The girl inhaled. “First, you should show your miraculous vessel to me. I don’t travel with strangers. Much less with those who don’t even tell me their real name!”

The Doctor blushed. _If only you knew…_ “It’s… er. Unpronounceable to humans.”

“I’m the Bad Wolf, remember?”

“You don’t know if you’re human or not. I remember. But, either way, we’d need to be sharing a telepathic bond for me to share my real name with you, Rose.” 

“That’s quite a wicked way to ask for one’s hand in marriage, don’t you think, Doctor?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_“You don’t know if you’re human or not. I remember. But, either way, we’d need to be sharing a telepathic bond for me to share my real name with you, Rose.”_

_“That’s quite a wicked way to ask for one’s girl in marriage, don’t you think, Doctor?”_

**With Just One Kiss**

**2.**

The Doctor blushed, clearly not having expected this. She wasn’t even from Gallifrey! Surely, she can’t have known! And yet, her challenging look has cleared up all of his doubts.

Rose sighed. “I may look stupid. In fact, I don’t mind strangers getting that impression about me. But this isn’t a game, Doctor. Do you realise what you have just asked of me?”

“Absolutely.”

Rose blanched. “What if, by any wicked twist of fate, I end up being nothing but a human and you are forced to watch me wither and die?” She challenged him, shuddering.

“It’s much more likely you are more of a Time Lady than human,” he winked at her. “Trust me, I know these things.”

The girl exhaled. “Are you telling me this to calm me down?” Hasn’t he just asked her if she were human?

“Nope!”

Rose nodded at him. “So what are we waiting for?”

The Doctor beamed at her. “Are you always this eager to face the unknown?”

She shrugged. “It depends.”

“I’ll take it as a yes, then!”

Rose smiled. “Do you really want to see my home planet, Doctor? It’s… nothing special, really. You may be looking for something miraculous, knowing of your limitless abilities to travel anywhere, yeah?”

The Time Lord peered at her. “Special or not, it’s your home planet, Rose.”

“Gallifrey is yours, yet you don’t seem too fond of it, or am I mistaken?” She asked him quietly.

“The planet is not a problem, Rose. But it’s going to destroy itself sooner or later, knowing the people my once-glorious race has become,” he exhaled.

“Let’s just go. From the impression I get, one wrong _glance_ could cost you your life here,” she shuddered.

“My life, no. But I may be forced to regenerate, if I talk too much here,” the Doctor whispered at Rose, grabbing her by the hand. “Let’s run to my TARDIS,” he suggested, “We wouldn’t want to be noticed, trust me!”

The girl giggled. “Who’s the one looking for trouble now?”

The Time Lord inhaled. _I am only trying to protect the woman I love,_ he sent her, not really expecting for his words to be heard. 

“Thank you,” Rose breathed at him, not expanding upon it. _It means everything to me._

The TARDIS’ door opened before the Doctor could take out the key.

“She’s waiting for us,” he beamed at Rose.

“For us? I thought she has only been waiting for you?”

The Gallifreyan chuckled. “The old girl is one of a kind.”

Rose inhaled, feeling support all around her. “Hello! Nice to meet you,” she whispered, never doubting the fact this ship could hear and feel her.

The TARDIS let out a happy sound.

“She likes you,” the Doctor beamed at the girl.

“I’m glad,” Rose smiled.

The Time Lord inhaled. “You wouldn’t even be allowed on board otherwise,” he winked at her, receiving a puzzled look in return.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I did ask for your hand in marriage, remember?” the Doctor beamed at her, chuckling. “Since you didn’t object to it, I dare hope you may-"

Rose giggled. "Marrying a stranger. How exciting," her voice became bitter all of a sudden. 

"Look, Doctor. I may look like someone exciting to you right now. Even to the sentient ship of yours. But it doesn't work that way. Relationships don't work that way."

The Doctor smiled at her assuringly. "I could show you," he touched her cheek. He could sense Rose's logical thinking trying to negate the possibilities of forever this one kiss has shown them was not only achievable, but impossible to live without.

Rose understood she could move away from his touch at any moment, but something was keeping her welcoming it. All of a sudden, the memories of this single kiss have enveloped them both.

 _Don't leave me,_ a sudden desperate thought has reached the Doctor and he knew this has been it. An approval. A silent plea. Rose was looking for his support.

"I know this feels terrifying, Rose. You don't need to do anything you don't want to. We could return to your home planet, to your city, to your house-”

"No!" She shuddered. "I can't return home. Not right now."

"Why?"

Rose was reminded once again they didn't know each other at all. Nevertheless, she was ready to try her luck one more time. "Knowing my luck with blokes, my mother won't allow you in."

Only then, did the Doctor dare to look inside her head. So much pain…

"Is this why you're afraid of relationships, Rose?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm not afraid. Mum is afraid I could get into an unhealthy relationship again. Please, let's not go home. I can't face her with bringing yet another threat to her savings once again," she smiled at him expectantly.

"So, no Gallifrey. No Earth," he chuckled. "What are you suggesting?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I believe in love at first sight," the Doctor smiled. "Do you?"

"Hasn't it been love at first kiss, in our case?" Rose teased, not wanting to negate anything.

"I beg to differ," he beamed at her. “I don't usually address strangers, much less on Gallifrey. But there you were, someone with a fairytale name no ordinary person would pick for themselves-”

"Is this a compliment or an insult?" Rose asked. "I can think of one person who wouldn't take calling her name an insult lightly.”

The Doctor blinked at her. "Yourself? I like the name. It's nice. Fits you."

The Gallifreyan could only stare at Rose transforming into a gorgeous golden entity. "Do you mean it fits _me?”_

He blinked, both amazed and terrified. "Yes, it fits you. What have you done to Rose?” the Doctor asked, trying to sound unconcerned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

_ He blinked, both amazed and terrified.  _

_ “Yes, it fits you. What have you done to Rose?” The Doctor asked, trying to sound unconcerned. _

* * *

__

**With Just One Kiss**

**3.**

The entity giggled.  _ I  _ am  _ Rose, silly. I am the Bad Wolf. The Bad Wolf is a part of Rose. _

The Doctor nodded. Everything was becoming clearer and clearer now.  _ Why have you chosen her? _

The Bad Wolf shook her head.  _ I think you should be giving these questions to your TARDIS. _

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. "What does my ship have to do with this?"

_ Take a closer look and you will see. _

"Where does Rose come into this?!"

_ I'm not telling you a single thing. And Rose doesn't yet know- _

"Doesn't know what?"

The Doctor wasn't in the mood for games. "You have come over Rose for a reason. Why?"

_ I'm protecting her. She's all alone. Try being the one of a kind and living in a world which ascribes your uniqueness to some behavioural quirks. That is, for now. _

The Gallifreyan inhaled. "Isn't the ignorance of others what's keeping her safe?"

_ Up until now, yes. But the Earthlings are slowly becoming more and more aware of alien species living on other planets or, Rassilon help them, some alien beings mixed up among humans. _

The Doctor gulped. "Rose. But, surely, she's not-”

_ Not right now, perhaps. But her nature is altering itself more and more and very soon, the changes within her won't be possible to hide. _

"I only want the best for her. I love her. What is it you're trying to say?"

_ Talk to the TARDIS. I can protect Rose from some things, but she needs _ you  _ to guide her now. _

He nodded, his mind connecting the dots. It was clear meeting the girl on his home planet was meant to happen. 

_ Could you- _

The Bad Wolf winked at him and… left Rose, the girl’s usual complexion returning to her in seconds.

The Doctor smiled at her. “Welcome back, Rose.”

She inhaled. “I’m sorry. Has she frightened you?”

The alien shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’m not easily frightened. Besides, she’s wanted to be sure I don’t want to harm you.”

Rose giggled. “I know exactly what she said.”

“Yes,” he nodded, uncomfortable. “How does it feel, having two personalities inside of you?”

She gulped. “The Bad Wolf doesn’t come over me without a reason. If I wanted, I’m sure I could ask her to stop entering my life.”

“Would you like that?” The Doctor asked her softly.

Rose thought about it for a second, “No. She’s a part of me.”

“However, assuming you are going to become one of us Time Lords, do you think you’d need her then?”

“Yes, why?”

“I was thinking-”

"Are you afraid the Bad Wolf is going to take me over, for good?" Rose asked him quietly, still not used to someone caring about her well-being so much.

"Well, as a matter of fact. I wouldn't want to lose you, Rose."

"You won't. Not to her. Not while I have a say in it, which I will, always."

The Doctor blushed. “Is it okay this makes me incredibly happy?”

“It does?” Rose blinked at him. Everything has been happening so incredibly quickly… So wonderfully quickly.

“I don’t know you at all,” she remembered. “I have pretty much agreed to bind my life with a stranger! How silly of me,” she giggled bitterly. “How broken-hearted must I be to accept an offer of marriage from- from-”

“I am a Time Lord. I come from a different planet. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No. I don’t know! You could be a serial killer, for all I know!” The girl blinked. “Tell me to go away and forget you, before I make the greatest mistake in my life!”

The Doctor inhaled, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel the whirlpool of emotions, reason and… feelings burning within her.

“Do I look like a serial killer to you?” He asked her seriously.

Rose shook her head, her voice quiet. “No, but one can never know-”

“Does it  _ feel _ I could be a serial killer?”

The girl looked at him, puzzled.

The Doctor sent her an encouraging look. “I am baring my mind for you. Only for a couple of seconds. It’s not usually advised, but I feel I could trust you. Bad Wolf. Rose. Take my hand.”

Rose felt she couldn’t, didn’t want to object to his offer and grabbed him by the hand, if a little uncertainly.

She inhaled, seeing everything. A glimpse of his childhood. Of his family. Of… everything important to the Doctor. And. last but not least, she could see herself, 

“Ah. Sorry about that. I may have forgotten to lock the possible future timelines away from you. But, but you weren’t supposed to see it!” 

The Doctor, instead of moving away, locked his eyes with hers. “I can’t really know which scenario of our possible future together my opportunist of a ship may have shown you, but I swear, I-”

Rose smiled at him. “It has been wonderful.”

The Time Lord could see in her eyes she wasn’t lying. “Do you still think I could be a serial killer?” He asked her quietly.

“No, absolutely not! She inhaled, “But why have I been shown the possible future?”

“We can only guess, Rose! But the real question is how could you see it, in the first place?”

“More of a Time Lady than a human?” She quoted.

“Right,” he said, “But, knowing you have seen our future, well, possible future, means you have it inside you. The ability to sense timelines, maybe even see them!”

“Well, I have been travelling in space, as you must know. Maybe this alone has given me the abilities?” Rose reasoned.

“Naah,” he shook his head. “Not everyone on Gallifrey can sense timelines, much less travel in space, or at least between different planets.”

“Only Time Lords,” Rose finished.

“Yes!”

“Which makes me what?” She was terrified.

Certainly not a human,” the Doctor kissed Rose softly, barely able to stop himself from snogging her as hard as he has been craving to for Rassilon-knows how long.


End file.
